


【芝诺光】恨

by BAISHUO



Category: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV) - Freeform, Zenos yae Galvus - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAISHUO/pseuds/BAISHUO
Summary: 设定第一世界回来后主要人物死亡公式光崩坏，黑骑光，ooc警告黑化芝警告，涉及部分5.1剧情，多人物关系。只要5.1国服没上我就敢随便浪！！！
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 3





	【芝诺光】恨

—————————————————————————————

冰冷的手术台上，有着棕色短发的男人缓缓睁开眼，蓝色的眼球如同玻璃珠一样映不出人影，直到那个金发的皇帝俯下身，修长有力的手指如同抚摸情人一样轻轻抚过他的眼角，带着有些疯狂扭曲的笑意低声询问：“我的挚友，记得我是谁吗？”

“啊………”他觉得脖子上仿佛被人狠狠掐过一样，一说话就生疼，有些艰难地张了张嘴，声音嘶哑地吐出三个字，“芝诺斯，”然后静默了一会，带上了一点连他自己都不明原因的小心翼翼的讨好，“我的，挚友。”

“好，好，我就知道你能挺过来。”芝诺斯癫狂地笑着，手指温柔地摩挲着男人颈上的项圈，深色的项圈上有两圈亮色的圆环，服帖地卡在男人还带着青紫指痕的脖子上，那是曾经捕获双塔利亚的强力魔导束具。如果有拂晓的贤人在这里一定会吃惊地叫出来，这个身上满是青紫吻痕掐痕，腿间还留着干涸白浊的赤裸囚徒正是被几次救出又再次失踪的英雄——光之战士。

只是往常温柔灵动的蓝眼变得迷茫冰冷，只有在面对加雷马现任皇帝时才会生出依赖和信任，仿佛过去的英雄重新活过来一般温柔得发亮。

光其实很不明白，为什么这些蛮族会用这么悲伤的眼神看着自己，那个长相极为相似的双胞胎精灵甚至试图冲上来想要拥抱自己似的张开双手，稍长一点的男孩子抱住了妹妹冲动的身体，用自己阻挡了一下光几乎本能的挥剑，然后和妹妹一起死在沉重的巨剑下。

白发的精灵女孩致死都在哭喊着光的名字，眼中写满了难以置信的痛苦。

“希望你永远都不要记起从前的记忆。”被光用魔导束具困住的白发人男，是叫桑什么的？光有点走神，摇了摇头，抓着一直在哭喊挣扎的女孩，那幼细的哭声让他仿佛看到了女孩带着同样哭声奔向自己的样子。真是奇怪，自己明明是他们的敌人，为什么脑海里会有这样的画面？

黑暗的空中，下方的星球逐渐熄灭，女孩和白发的男人同精灵双子一起扑向敌人，而自己，自己在他们的背后跪倒在地…不，不对，自己明明可以跟皇帝陛下打成平手，怎么可能会需要这些蛮族的保护？！果然是会用魔法的蛮族，居然能扰乱自己的记忆吗？

光失去了狩猎的心情，轻松地刺穿了女孩的心脏。

临死前，女孩吃力地转过头，试图伸手触摸光的脸颊，轻柔的声音带着明显的颤抖：“愿，海德林的意志能够保护你的灵魂。”

“琳！”白发的男人疯狂地挣扎起来，光歪了歪头，将芝诺斯的委托准确传达：“皇帝陛下说，这是惩罚。”然后在男人愤怒的吼叫中收割了男人的姓名。

“啊，是叫桑克瑞德来着？”走出好远，光突然想起什么的一拍脑袋，抓了抓头发，“真是的，怎么连任务目标的名字都会忘呢，还好没让芝诺斯发现。”想到被发现后可能受到的惩罚，男人隔着盔甲搓了搓手臂，嘴里嘟囔着“不会的，他还在皇都”，往阿拉米格的方向走去，留下倒在临时据点中的六具尸体，死不瞑目地望着曾经的英雄。

阿拉米格曾被皇太子时的芝诺斯统治着，后来在一个被称为英雄的冒险者的帮助下摆脱了统治，为了防止帝国的再次入侵，阿拉米格的防守可以用固若金汤来形容，严密坚定地保卫着那片土地和领导者。

然而这对光来说毫无用处，即使穿着魔导重甲背着一人高的重剑，光依然无声地潜入境内，红衣的少女甚至来不及惊呼就被劈成了面带恐惧的尸体。光有些不满地撇撇嘴，对手太弱，还不够他手中死亡使者一击的，还是早点完成任务回到宫里跟皇帝陛下战斗更痛快。

异变产生在同样常年被雪的国家，伊修加德。追踪着号称苍天龙骑的男人时光偶然路过了一家门口有着一汪水池的府邸，胸中突如其来的闷痛让他跪倒在地。他疑惑地低下头查看着自己的身体，明明没有任何伤口，可那仿佛被钝器一点点撕碎的痛楚让他难以呼吸，眼前一阵阵发黑，朦胧中仿佛看到蓝发的精灵带着热情的笑容张开手臂迎接自己，光下意识地伸出手试图回应那温暖的拥抱，被冻得发青的嘴唇开合着，结结巴巴地低喃：“奥，奥尔…什方…”

话一出口，光猛地惊醒过来，啊，自己怎么会见到他呢，他明明已经死了…他是谁？男人突然愣住，唇边尝到了属于泪水的咸味，心中有一个声音在告诉自己，他是奥尔什方。那奥尔什方是谁？那个声音停了下来，最终幽幽地叹了口气，回归了沉默。

仿佛被什么指引着似的，光一步步走到云雾街，在一处木质楼梯的拐角处停了下来，男人疑惑地伸手触摸着青色的石墙，试探着靠在墙壁上，转过身在路灯下望向楼梯下的某个角落，恍惚间，似乎还能看到蒙着脸的男人倒在冰冷的雪地中，等待着冒险者的救助……头剧烈的疼起来，光几乎是逃一般离开了伊修加德，一路逃回了加雷马皇宫中。

“我的挚友，狩猎可还愉快？”褪去了铠甲的皇帝歪坐在书房的软椅，见到突然传送过来的光毫不意外地将满脸茫然的男人拉进怀里，细细抚摸着男人尚带冷意的脸颊。

“芝诺斯……”光回过神来，不顾自己身上的重甲，用力抱住高大的加雷安人，对方身上属于人类的温暖触感渐渐平复了光心中空洞的惶恐，蓝色的瞳在皇帝看不见的地方颤抖着，仿佛瘾君子一般无规则地缩放。

“嘘，我的挚友，不用这么害怕。”芝诺斯如同最称职的恋人一般，温柔地抚摸着毛茸茸的短发，耐心地一遍遍亲吻着光敏感的耳廓，引来光细小的呜咽声，然后剥开对方的铠甲，兴奋而满足地享用着挚友的身体。

苍天龙骑永远在意想不到的时候出现，那是一个有着和煦阳光的午后，芝诺斯难得悠闲地跟光打了一场，在金属靴底意外打滑后，两人躺在了雪地上，光实在忍不住一边嘲笑芝诺斯摔倒的样子一边将手边的雪扬起来，眯着眼睛看那晶莹的冰粒在阳光下翩翩起舞。

身着黑色铠甲的龙骑士就是在这时出现的。

收到拂晓贤人全灭的消息时，埃斯蒂尼安几乎怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题。而巨龙首营地那些死于重剑的尸体甚至让他试图寻找出除了光以外的暗黑骑士。然而不等他找到希德勒格，就有消息称曾经见到英雄跪倒在福尔唐府邸门口，后又离去。这让龙骑士不得不怀疑自己的搭档是不是出了问题。

直到他带着疑问看到躺在加雷马皇帝身边的搭档孩子气的玩雪时心中的愤怒让他不加思索地动用了邪龙的力量。

尼德霍格黑紫色的以太将苍穹龙炎侵染成了诡异的暗色。龙骑士自高空跃下，光迅速地跳起，黑盾丢给了背后的芝诺斯，自己则用大剑格挡了那咆哮的龙炎。在被击飞出去的同时，一道黑色的人影无声地出现在龙骑士的背后，巨剑带着可怕的力度砸向高挑的精灵。龙骑士竟像是有所准备一般回手用长枪挡住了致命的攻击，淡色的薄唇开合着，吐出愤怒的话语：“你就是这么杀了他们的吗？搭档，你什么时候开始习惯于肮脏的暗杀了！你知不知道他们……”

声音戛然而止，龙骑士不可置信地看着穿透了自己胸膛的武士刀，用惯了重剑的暗黑骑士臂力惊人，拿起纤细的武士刀后自然拥有了可怕的速度。光不解地眨眨眼，他觉得胸口更疼了，可是自己明明没有受伤。击杀了敌人，本应像往常一样散去的黑色人影突然开了口：“你听不到吗？那是你的灵魂在惨叫。”

“你是谁？”光捂着胸口吃力地问道，他从未想过一直被他当做技能特效的影子居然还会说话。

“我是你的半身，是你的幻影，是你负面情绪的集合体，只要你还需要我，我就会永远陪着你。”人影有着和那日在伊修加德解答自己问题时同样的声音，光恍然想起，那是他自己的声音。

“可是我已经有芝诺斯了。”男人挠了挠头，露出一个苦恼的笑容，“我并不需要你啊。”

人影幽幽地叹了口气，消散了。

芝诺斯很温柔似的摸了摸男人柔软的发，低沉的声音中带着可怕的癫狂：“是的，就是这样，这才是我的挚友！”

而光却无法回应他的抚摸，男人痛苦地跪倒在地，胸腔中仿佛被钝器一点点撕裂搅动的疼痛让他保持平衡，难以名状的苦闷包裹了他的理智，凄厉的惨叫如同来从地狱回归的冤魂般刺耳。

那一天，除了芝诺斯，没有人知道光之战士究竟做了什么，而光之战士疼到昏迷也没能流下一滴眼泪。

身体的力量仿佛随着那一日消散的幻影远去了，光的力量违背他的意志般迅速地流失着。芝诺斯看着他的眼神带着让他不安的癫狂和异样的喜悦。

然后脖子上的枷锁被打开了。

冰冷的手术台上，有着棕色短发的男人缓缓睁开眼，蓝色的眼球如同玻璃珠一样映不出人影，直到那个金发的皇帝俯下身，修长有力的手指如同抚摸情人一样轻轻抚过他的眼角，带着有些疯狂扭曲的笑意低声询问：“我的挚友，记得我是谁吗？”

“芝诺斯！！！！”光一把扣住男人的脖子，愤怒地大吼着，他做了什么？他居然亲手杀了拂晓的大家，可爱的琳和阿尔菲诺，博学的于里昂热，温柔的雅修特拉，崇拜着自己的阿莉塞，有点财迷的塔塔露，还有莉瑟，劳班，埃斯蒂尼安……他甚至还屠杀了巨龙首营地！

而这个男人，因为自己回到原初世界时脖子上带着不知是谁的吻痕就用亚拉戈的技术控制了自己！

巨大的恶心感让他想要呕吐，胸口疼得仿佛夺走了他呼吸的能力。身经百战的冒险者努力地深呼吸，告诫自己要冷静，这样才能杀死这个恶毒扭曲的疯子，这个为了激怒自己和他一战不择手段的皇帝，这个他曾深爱的男人。

“哈哈哈，很好，很好，我的挚友，我的野兽，我期待这一天很久了！你果然是最棒的！”芝诺斯突然化作一团黑影，脱离了光的手掌，出现在不远处，脸上满是癫狂而兴奋的笑意，“现在，你终于有着足够的恨意，来吧，拼尽全力和我一战！让我们再次体会空中花园上至高无上的享受！”

“你这个疯子！！”光一跃而起，恨意的催动下弗雷迅速显现出来，浓稠的黑色包裹着带着头盔的人影，他知道，头盔下是与自己一模一样的脸。

这是一场疯狂的不计后果的战斗，墨绿色与黑红色的以太互相碰撞，发出巨大的声响，两个脱离了人类范畴的战士抛弃一切只为猎取对手的性命。

战斗的最后，两个人一起倒在了早已失去天花板的实验室里，有雪花无声地落下来，仿佛除了失去了的阳光与那日的温暖毫无区别。

光颤抖着拔出插在自己手臂上的天羽羽斩，强忍着疼痛跨坐在被死亡使者穿透了腹部几乎拦腰斩断的芝诺斯身上，小心地将头抵在男人的额头上，呢喃着：“再见，芝诺斯”

血红的妖刀切断了男人的头颅，光微笑着反手切断了自己的喉咙，安心地伏皇帝在冰冷的铠甲上，任由血液带走自己的生命。

那一天，除了芝诺斯，没有人知道光之战士究竟做了什么，而光之战士直到死亡依然带着眼泪。

只有雪在铅灰的天空中飞舞而下，安宁无暇。


End file.
